A computer uses binary representations of computer code and computer data to perform tasks and calculations. Users programming the computer use computer language layers to provide an abstraction from the details of the computer hardware. Users programming the computer write computer program code. The computer program code is converted into binary instructions to manipulate data on the computer. The computer language uses a set of modules to perform a set of tasks. Different computer languages and different computer language layers may use different data formats to represent data.